1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile video systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting bracket for securing a video system behind a headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed.
These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, recent regulations regarding to the construction of headrests has made it increasingly difficult to mount a video system within a headrest in an efficient and cost effective manner. The present invention provides the ability to mount a video system adjacent a headrest in a manner allowing those sitting in the rear seat of an automobile to view the video system in the same manner as if the video system where mounted directed within the headrest.